Kelly Kapoor is on Facebook
by Emily92
Summary: Kelly joins Facebook. Friendship with Erin, double dates, and pop culture references ensue.


**Author's Notes: **I couldn't sleep last night and kept checking Facebook. This is the result. I realize that the fifty-million line dividers are annoying, but kept messing with the spacing of this fic. Anyway, this is supposed to be Kelly's Facebook wall, and is written as such. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Office_ or Facebook.

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor is on Facebook**

**Kelly Kapoor** just got back from the mall and bought a BUNCH of cute clothes.

**Kelly Erin Hannon **likes this.

**Kelly Kapoor **Erin you're such a sweetie, we totally have to start hanging out outside of DM.

**Kelly Erin Hannon **yes, definitely!!

**Mark Jacobson **Shopaholic takes Scranton…

**Kelly Kapoor **lol be quiet Mark!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly added some flair to her corkboard:

Love Actually fan button

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **can't decide of she wants to see away we go or my sister's keeper today.

**Jim Halpert **Away we go got better reviews.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly and **Holly Flax **are now friends.

Kelly became a fan of **Barack Obama**.

* * *

**Holly Flax **Hi Kelly! It was nice to see you at the company picnic. How's everything in Scranton?

**Kelly Kapoor **hey. same old same old. I think michael still misses you =)

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly wrote on **Kelly Erin Hannon's **wall.

Kelly became a fan of **Brad Pitt**.

* * *

**Kelly Erin Hannon**

In these photos: **Kelly Kapoor**

**Kelly Kapoor **we're soooooo hot!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **best lookin in the office

**Andy Bernard **is lucky to have such good looking co workers

**Kelly Erin Hannon **aww, Andy, you're sweet

**Andy Bernard **just being honest, m'lady

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **thinks she should be on america's next top model…cuz she'd totally win.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly wrote on **Karen Fillipelli's **wall.

Kelly wrote on **Sarai Kapoor's **wall.

* * *

**Mark Jacobson **Hey Kel, we should hang out. I'm gonna be in Scranton next weekend, some business stuff, but I'll have some down time.

**Kelly Kapoor **Yes!! I miss you Marky Mark. And I'm totally free next weekend. Whoo!!!

* * *

**Karen Fillipelli **Hey Kelly, I'm going great, and you? It was a boy…Elliot. I have pics up, actually.

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **will always let any of her friends stand under her umbrella. ella. ella. ella. Love you all!!

**Andy Bernard **likes this.

**Kelly Erin Hannon **=)

**Mark Jacobson **You're a godsend on a rainy day.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly and **Oscar Martinez **are now friends.

Kelly wrote on **Oscar Martinez's **wall.

Kelly wrote on **Mark Jacobson's** wall.

* * *

**Oscar Martinez **Hi to you too, Kelly. Hope all's well with you.

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **took the "Disney Villains Quiz" and got the result "Ursula."

well at least I'm better looking than her…lol.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly wrote on **Kevin Malone's **wall.

* * *

**Kevin Malone **No I didn't take one of your celebrity star mugs. Why would I?

**Kelly Kapoor **Idk kevin, but all I know is that angelina is now missing and YOU were the last one in the kitchen….

**Oscar Martinez **Maybe it could have been misplaced?

**Jim Halpert **I actually saw Dwight using a mug with Angelina Jolie's face on it yesterday.

**Kelly Kapoor **omg, thanks sooo much Jim!!

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **thinks its sad that the gosselins are divorcing, but to be honest the real crime was kate's haircut. gross!!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **I do not understand that haircut. Poor kids though.

**Andy Bernard ***angela voice* no, the real crime is the divorce.

**Kelly Kapoor **hahahahaha! Andy you're brilliant. hey, how're you doing? I mean we never really talked after that whole thing with dwight and angela…and that must've been a really hard time for ya.

**Andy Bernard **Thanks for asking. I'm holding up ok. I've actually found two women I really like since the whole debacle, so life's pretty good.

**Kelly Kapoor **that's great! soo tell me about the ladies.

**Andy Bernard **well, one had really great taste in music, feist to be exact. Things didn't quite work out with her though. The other one and I have lots of potential…she's really cheerful, upbeat, sweet…she's kinda knew, so I've been showing her around town.

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Yay Andy! You're a lucky man!

**Andy Bernard **You have no idea ;)

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **omg RIP Michael Jackson!! You were truly awesome! Billie Jean is not my love, but you totally were!

**Mark Jacobson **RIP MJ

**Andy Bernard **I expected the guy to be around forever…RIP to the King of Pop.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly and **Ryan B. Howard **are now friends.

Kelly wrote on **Ryan B. Howard's** wall.

* * *

**Sarai Kapoor **is just stopping by to give some love to her favorite cousin.

* * *

**Ryan B. Howard **Look, I'm real sorry I didn't call u. Just got busy with Michael's paper co and stuff

**Kelly Kapoor **That is a lame ass excuse if I ever heard one. Jim never "forgot" to call Pam.

**Ryan B. Howard **pam and jim r engaged…

**Jim Halpert **Pointing out the obvious, eh Ryan?

**Ryan B. Howard **ok, this convo obvs doesn't involve u jim. plz find ur way out, k?

**Kelly Kapoor **RYAN BAILEY HOWARD, SCREW YOU.

**Ryan B. Howard** i'm sorry.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly has blocked **Ryan B. Howard**.

Kelly and **Toby Flenderson **are now friends.

Kelly wrote on **Toby Flenderson's **wall.

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **took the "How Well Do You Know Kelly Erin Hannon Quiz" and scored 80%

Whooo! My office bff!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **You're an Erin genius =)

**Kelly Kapoor **GO ME!!

* * *

**Toby Flenderson** Hi Kelly, I'm doing ok. Thanks for your comment.

* * *

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Shall we go shopping tomorrow?

**Kelly Kapoor **Of course!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly became a fan of **Tyra Banks**.

Kelly became a fan of **Cameron Diaz**.

Kelly became a fan of **romantic comedies. **

Kelly became a fan of **purses**.

_Sixteen similar. View all?_

Kelly and **Daryl Philben **are now friends.

* * *

**Daryl Philben **Hey hey…how've you been, Kelly?

**Kelly Kapoor **Hey Daryl…I'm good. You?

**Daryl Philben **I'm doing fine. Been working hard, as always.

* * *

**Kelly Erin Hannon **Call me later. I have news =)

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **is totally happy for Erin and Andy!

**Jim Halpert **likes this.

**Andy Bernard **likes this.

**Kelly Erin Hannon **likes this.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly wrote on **Jim Halpert's **wall.

Kelly wrote on **Daryl Philben's **wall.

* * *

**Jim Halpert **Yeah, the date is coming pretty soon. I'm excited, too! As for the bridesmaid question, you'll have to ask Pam.

**Kelly Kapoor **Pam doesn't have FB. Does she?

**Jim Halpert **No, she is such a dinosaur. I have to get her to catch up on the times.

* * *

**Daryl Philben **Thanks for lunch.

**Kelly Kapoor **No problem…it was fun.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly and **David Wallace **are now friends.

Kelly wrote on **Daryl Philben's **wall.

Kelly wrote on **Sarai Kapoor's **wall.

* * *

**Mark Jacobson **Hey you.

**Kelly Kapoor **Marky!!

* * *

**David Wallace **Thanks for the add.

* * *

**Sarai Kapoor **Hi to you too. Miss ya!

* * *

**Daryl Philben **What is it that we're seeing tonight? Harry Potter?

**Kelly Kapoor **Yep.

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **& Daryl forever!

**Kelly Erin Hannon **likes this.

**Andy Bernard **Hello, double dates.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Kelly and **Michael Scott **are now friends.

* * *

**Andy Bernard**

In these photos: **Kelly Kapoor**

**Kelly Kapoor **we are quite the photogenic bunch.

**Kelly Erin Hannon **That was so much fun that night!

**Daryl Philben **You all look nice. I just don't photograph well.

**Kelly Kapoor **awww don't be silly babe you look great.

**Michael Scott **yeahdon't feel bad about yo appearance daryl. i'd totes go gay 4 u.

**Daryl Philben **Um…ok Mike. I guess that makes me feel better…

* * *

**Kelly Kapoor **is seriously lovin life.


End file.
